Droplets
Droplets is an archery game Nitrome released for MTV Arcade on May 22, 2009. The player is trying to drop bunny droplets onto score blocks that are located at the bottom of level, with the goal of reaching the target amount. The game has 30 levels and can also be played multiplayer. ---- Controls Mouse - Click to select a bunny droplet, release to let it go and click to change ear formation. Levels Level 1 Target Score: 1100 Bunny droplets: 2 In this level, there are three spaces that the player can go through. In the middle, there are moving blocks that the player has to try not to land on got get squished. At the bottom of the middle hole, there is a red point pad which gives 1000 points, but at the bottom of the holes at the left and right, there are green point pads that gives 100 points. Level 2 Target Score: 700 Bunny droplets: 3 This level has four pipes stuck inside the floor, and four flying squares flying left and right over the pipes. The player will have to avoid them carefully and try to go through the pipes without touching them. When the player goes through the pipe, each area will have a green point pad and a carrot that grants 200 points. Level 3 Target Score: 1600 Bunny droplets: ''' 3 In this level, there is wind that will blow the player and there is a big "T" shape with carrots around it. The player will have to use the wind and click to open and close the bunny droplet's ears to influence the way their drift. On the bottom, there are two big green point pads and in the middle, there is a red point pad separated by the floor. Level 4 '''Target Score: 1200 Bunny droplets: ''' 3 In this level, there are springs at the left side. On the right side, there are three enemies that the player has to dodge. At the bottom, there is a little red point pad surrounded by the floor. On the top, there is a green point pad. There are many carrots surrounding the point pads. The player must time on when to drop the bunny droplets and try not to hit the enemies. Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Level 21 Level 22 Level 23 Level 24 Level 25 Level 26 Level 27 Level 28 Level 29 Level 30 Ending Interactive objects *Moving blocks' - Moving blocks can sometimes kill a bunny droplet if the bunny droplet gets caught between two blocks pushing together. *'Pipes' - Pipes are small tubes the bunny droplets can slide through. These pipes will sometimes be embedded in the ground. *'Bomb blasts' - When hit, it will explode and make the bunny droplets bounce all around. They can be walking, or in balloons. *'Wind '- It blows the bunny droplets in the direction it is set in. They can make the the bunny droplets all crazy. *'Springs '- Springs make the bunny droplets bounce and there is also an auto-manual spring that moves. *'Carrots '- Grants the player 200 points. *'Conveyor belts' - While on it, it makes the bunny droplets sleep while also dragging them to another place. *'Score blocks '- When landed on the score blocks, it will grant the player the number of points listed on it. Enemies *'Flying creatures''' - These squares will fly left and right, or up and down. They will kill a bunny droplet if the bunny droplet touches them. Glitches *When bombarded by many bombs, the bunny droplet may go through the wall or some will fall off the screen. *If the player moves a bunny droplet to the very edge, the bunny droplet will not be seen and the player will be unable to select another one. Category:Multiplayer games Category:MTV Arcade games Category:Games Category:2009 games Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Programming by Aaron Steed Category:Art by Simon Hunter Category:Browser games Category:Level-based games